Kaganapan
by arika518
Summary: Isang pag-uusap tungkol sa darating na digmaang mauuwi sa hindi inaasahang pag-aalok ng kasal. Pasensya sa pangit kong paglalahat!


**ito ang aking unang FF na pinost sa fanfiction.**

**ang inyong feedbaxk at review ay lubos kong tinatanggap.**

**ito'y isang takdang aralin sa Pagbasa at Pagsulat sa Iba't- Ibang Disiplina, at dahil wala akong ibang maisip na ideya, ito ang aking nagawa!**

**sana'y masiyahan kayo!**

**:)))**

* * *

**Kaganapan**

Isang _nakabibinging katahimikan_ ang tumambad sa kanyang pagpasok sa di madapuang langaw na silid ng hari. Hindi niya inaasahang hindi siya papansinin nito, sapagkat ang nasabing hari ay nasa _malalim na pag-iisip_. Bagama't may maituturing silang relasyon, sa kanilang sarili ay hindi nila ito mabigyan ng tunay na kahulugan. Napagpasyahan ng kapitan na _basagin ang katahimikang_ bumabalot sa paligid.

"Kamahalan" tugon ng isang buo ngunit di tiyak na tinig, at siyang nagpalaya sa hari mula sa kanyang pag-iisip. Lumingon siya sa direksyon ng nasabing tinig.

"Kapitan, anong isinadya mo't naparito ka?" pormal na tugon ng batang hari, na may asul na buhok at pulang marka na nagbibigay ng pagkakakilanlan sa kanya.

"Nais kong pag-usapan ang tugkol sa problema sa ating karatig-bayan." Sagot ng babaeng kapitan na kilala sa kanyang pulang buhok na simbolo ng kanyang katapangan at walang kinakatakutan.

"Alam kong pabalat- bunga ang mga akusasyon ng Galuna, ngunit hindi tayo maaaring magkibit-balikat sa mga pangyayari."

"Maaaring bumaha ng dugo sa dalawang kaharian, pero gagawin ko po ang lahat, ako ma'y sumugba sa ningas maprotektahan lang ang Edolas." Supa ng magiting na kapitan, kasabay ang pagluhod na nagpapakita ng kanyang katapatan.

Lumapit sa kanya ng hari, itinayo sya sa kanyang pagkakaluhod, at niyakap ito ng mahigpit.

"Hindi ko hahayaang mauwi ang ito sa isang giyera. Gagawin ko ang lahat ng aking makakaya maging maayos lang ang pakikipagnegosasyon sa mga taga-Galuna. Ayoko makitang muli ang Edolas, lalo na ang makita kang pinamumunuan ang ating hukbong sandatahan, sa isang digmaang walang pahahantungan. Ayokong mangyari iyon, dahil hindi ko alam ang magyayari sa hinaharap at hinding- hindi ko alam ang gagawin sa sandaling mawala ka."

Nabigla ang kapitan sa pagbubukas ng dibdib ng hari. Sa una'y hindi niya alam ang gagawin, ngunit nakita nya ang sariling unti- unting lumalapit at yumakap sa hari. Nais niyang umiyak, ngunit mas nangingibabaw ang ikapitong langit.

Hinayaan nalang nilang _tumakbo ang oras _ng mga sandaling iyon. Nais nilang isantabi kahit sa isang sagllit ang problema ng kaharian. gusto nilang damhin ang presensya ng bawat isa, dahil ito lang ang pagkakataong naibigay sa kanila. Lalong hinigpitan ng hari ang kanyang pagkakayakap sa kapitan. Isang bawal na relasyon, na walang katiyakan ang kanilang pinanghahawakan. ayaw nilang palampasin ang pagkakataon, ngunit ang lahat ng bagay ay may hangganan.

"Erza"

"Ano yun, Jellal?"

"Sabihin mo, kalian mo ba nais makipag-isang dibdib sa akin?" Tanong ng hari sa pag-iisip na kailangan na niyang baguhin ang kanilang naunang pinag-usapan.

"A-anong pinagsasasabi mo?" Nasorpresa si Erza sa sinabi ni Jellal. Agad siyang umalis sa pagkakayakap at hinarap ang kanyang hari, ang kanyang minamahal.

"Bakit mo natanong iyan? At anong dahilan para pakasalan kita? Inalok mo na ba ako? " Lumabas ang mga tanong ito sa kapitan na para isang paglalahad.

"Hindi ba pag-aalok ang ginagawa ko ngayon?" ani ng hari.

"Paano kung hindi ang isagot ko?"

"Bakit naman hindi, eh gwapo at matipuno naman ako, at mayaman rin. Maraming dilag ang nakakandarapang pakasalan ako, dahil ako ang hari ng Edolas." ang pagmamalaki ng binata.

"Aba, at di- mahapayang gatang ka na, sa tingin mo dahil sa mga sinabi mo pakakasalan kita?"

Napatawa ang hari sa inasal ng kapitan. hindi niya inaasahan ganito ang magiging ekspresyon ng kanyan gminamahal. Hindi niya alam kung bakit sa dinami- daming paraan para malihis ang kanilang pinag-uusapan, ang pag-aalok ng kasal ang kanyang nasambit.

"Gusto mo bang maningalang pugad muna ako sa'yo? Ihahayag ko na rin sa buong kaharian ang tungkol sa atin"

"Pero, anong sasabihin ng konseho tungkol sa bagay na ito?" Pag-aalala ni Erza. Alam niyang mainit ang dugo sa kanya ng konseho, at marami rin sa kanila ang gusting ipakasal ang kanilang dalaga sa hari, para makapagkamit ng kapangyarihan.

"Wala silang magagawa sa aking desisyon, hindi nila hawak ang buhay ko." batid ng hari na puno ng kasiguraduhan.

Walang nasabi ang dilag sa kanyang harap. Napatingin na lamang ito sa mga mata ng hari, at nakita niya ang tunay at tapat nitong hangarin.

"Ang ibig sabihin ba nito'y oo?"

Isang ngiti ang umukit sa labi ng kapitan, isang tugon na nagpapatotoo sa tanong ng hari. Muling nagbalik ang nakabibinging katahimikan, ngunit hindi katulad ng naunang sitwasyon pagpasok niya sa silid. ito ang katahimikang puno ng kasiguraduhan, isang pag-uusap na batid lang ng kanilang mga mata, isang komunikasyon sila lamang ang nakakaunawa.

** ~wakas~**


End file.
